A Small Town Cemetery
by siriusly99
Summary: In this little one shot, the town's hero's son visits a small town cemetery to mourn over a loved one that he loved very dearly and misses so much. Just a cute little one shot that i've had cluttering up my computer files for ages. :


**Hey guys heres a little one shot that i put together ages ago! Like at least a year ago! I've been trying to work out whether or not to publish it on here but recently i've thought 'What the hell!'. Now just to put one thing straight, Ashley is Megamind's and Roxanne's oldest son in my little storys about the Mind family :) Ashley is 16 in this story and before you read it, i cryed while writing it and it still brings a tear to my eye when i read it through! **

The snow gently fell; the bitter wind blew silently through the final falling leaves on the trees.

The weather expressed just how Ashley was feeling. Alone; un-loved and depressed. The streets were deserted. There was absolutely no sign of any other living thing in sight.

Ashley looked up from the ground and cast his eyes over the thin-layer-of-snow covered grave stones. Yes. He was sure this is where he wanted to be. No matter what his friends and family said to try and stop him. This is where he wanted to be.

Finally gathering up the courage, he slowly reached forward and opened the gate. He closed his eyes as he walked through the now open gate and heard it click shut behind him when he let it go. Then he opened his eyes.

Ashley slowly made his way past every grave stone, thinking of the poor friends and family that person left behind... Feeling sorry for the family. Ashley made it his personal mission to walk by every grave stone as a mark of respect for that person.

However, he stopped at the last grave stone.

The stone was a black marble and shone brightly in the dim sunlight. Ashley had chosen the stone especially. The colour and stone had always been special and so had... The person who had been buried before it. The snow covered the entire message on the grave stone apart from a giant M which clearly stating the beginning of a name. Ashley felt tears swim in his eyes. He had loved him so very much...

This is what he had come for.

Since the funeral Ashley had not visited this place, scared it might upset him. However, 10 years on, he decided it was time. He closed his eyes as a crystal like tear fell down his cheek. He felt his knees go weak and decided to give in to gravity as he knelt on the ground. He took his hand out of coat pocket and brushed the snow of the grave stone and read the engraved letters.

'Here lies

MICHAEL MIND,

A loving and caring young boy.

A friend, a son, a grandson and brother.

A person who shall live on in the hearts of those who loved him and those of people who will hear of his greatness.

Live on our brave little man!

Lots of love, hugs and kisses

Mummy, daddy and Ashley

Xxxxx'

Ashley couldn't help it and broke down crying.

It had been 10 years since cancer had taken the life of his little brother. 10 years since his parents sat him down, both in tears, to tell Ashley that Michael wasn't coming home. To tell Ashley that Michael was going up to heaven to be with the angles who would look after him. To tell Ashley that even though he couldn't see Michael, didn't mean he wasn't there...

Ashley would give his life if it meant Michael would still be here today.

They used to get on really well. Always playing games and sharing toys. They hardly ever squabbled and never got mad with each other. If one was to describe them, the words would not be brothers... But best friends.

Then one day Michael was taken to the hospital where they were told he had brain tumour.

The doctors did everything they could. They gave him medicines, did surgery, but nothing seemed to be working. When you thought Michael was getting better and that the cancerous tumour had gone, it suddenly came back again. Soon enough the doctors said that Michael had less than a year to live and the little family of 4 (and everyone else of metro city) did as much as they could to make the little boys last year of life a bit more exciting.

But a year doesn't last forever. And Michael fell really ill and was put into a Hospice. Roxanne or Megamind would stay overnight with Michael and sometimes so would Ashley. And it just so happened that the night Michael died was a night Ashley slept beside him, arms wrapped around him.

Ashley remembered everything from that night. From his last words to his brother:

"I love you Michael..."

To his brothers last words...

"I can't wait for tomorrow..."

From the sound of the heart monitor waking him up to him being ripped from Michael by his mum. From sitting in the waiting room for an hour to dad showing up with a tear stained face. He remembered uncle M coming to collect him later that day and taking him out for ice cream. But it wasn't the same without Michael.

That was the worst day of Ashley's life.

"I can't wait for tomorrow..."

Those words rang in Ashley's ears. His brother's massive smile that was always on his big blue head of his was always with him.

Then there was the coffin he was buried in. It was a white polish with engraved teddy bears on the side. Ashley remembered the top being open and saying his last goodbye...

"I miss you Michael and I don't want you to leave. But daddy says you have to. It's not fair. Why can't I go too? Mummy says that I don't have to go to heaven just yet. She says in years and years it will be my turn. Anyway... I chose my favourite toy cars for you. I know you liked these cus you were always looking at them when we played with them. So there yours now." and he had placed the 2 little cars in the coffin with the boy who looked so happy with a smile on his face. "I love you Michael..."

The coffin being lowered into the ground was really hard for Ashley to see. He wanted to go in after it and shake Michael to wake him up. Ashley wished for it to all be a game.

But it wasn't.

Some people say he died because he was an alien. Because the treatment didn't work on his body. But Ashley didn't believe that. He just thought that Michael had gotten unlucky

Ashley was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed 2 feet walk up and stand beside him.

He looked up when a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked up. Stood beside him was his father. Ashley quickly began to wipe his eyes but Megamind knelt next to him and took hold of his wrists and hugged him where Ashley burst out into tears once again.

"Shhh..." Megamind soothed.

"I miss him dad..." Ashley choked on tears.

"I miss him too sport..." Megamind mumbled holding Ashley's head against his chest as he looked at the grave stone and read the words. Megamind's eyes began to shine as two tears glided down his face onto his blue headed son's head.

"I just want him back..." Ashley whispered. "I love him... so... so… much..."

"Our life on this planet is very brief..." Megamind told his son. "And even though, those around us leave, we carry on, carrying them in our hearts." Megamind paused as he pulled out of the hug and looked at his son. "It's like the saying... The ones that really love us, never really leave us... You'll always find them... In here..." Megamind placed his hand on Ashley's heart. Then Megamind lent forward and mumbled in Ashley's ear...

"And I bet you Michael's leant against that grave stone, looking like the 15 year old he would be if he was still alive today, telling you to get a life and stop crying over his death." there was a pause.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Ashley smiled looking at the grave stone and imagining a teenage Michael sat against it.

"So come on... Let's go home..." Megamind said softly. He stood up and helped Ashley up. They began walking away from the grave stone in silence, side by side, leaving the grave stone untouched.

For a few minutes the only thing that could be heard was the wind whistling through the trees. Suddenly Ashley appeared in front of the grave again. He knelt before it and hugged it before standing up again.

"I love you Michael! Don't you ever forget it!"

And he walked back the way he had just come. Hands in his pockets as he thought about the life he and Michael might have shared if Michael had not left...

**So what do you think? When it says _'The snow covered the entire message on the grave stone apart from a giant M which clearly stating the beginning of a name'_ i was trying to get the reader to think that the giant M actually stood for Megamind instead of Michael. I hope that worked. Michael was 5 when he died and Ashely was 6. So there was only a years difference between them but they were really close. So what did you think of my little one shot? It's actually my first try at a one-shot! This was my first! Did you enjoy? I hope you did! But please leave a little review so i know what you think! :D Thankyou for giving my story a go! :D**


End file.
